


I Can be What You Need

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [16]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick misses another dinner and Juliette finds comfort in Hank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can be What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brbsoulnomming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/gifts).



> I don't own Grimm.

                He had just gotten in his car when his cell started to ring. The ID read _Nick (home)_.

                “Hey, man, what’s up?”

                “Hey, Hank…it’s Juliette.”

                “Oh, hey. Everything ok?”

                “I just wanted to know if Nick was with you.”

                “He’s not – he left about an hour ago. Didn’t say where he was going, but I figured he was going home. Guess not.”

                “Nope.” She sighed. “You hungry, Hank?”

                “Starving.”

XXX

                She greeted him with a hug, just as she always had. They’d known each other for a while – since she and Nick started dating – and she’d always been fond of him, considered him a friend. He followed her to the table and sat down as she poured two glasses of wine. The table was already set, waiting for a guest that would always be too late.

                “So what’s going on, Jules?” He’d called her that for the last two years – since the first time Nick landed in the hospital. Hank had been there to comfort her that first time and every time since.

                “I’ve eaten dinner alone every night this week.” She stared down at her plate, almost embarrassed.

                “I had no idea.” He shook his head, having a hard time believing his best friend and partner could be like that. Hank had always thought of Nick and Juliette as the perfect couple – a couple that he hoped he could be like through all four failed marriages. He had no idea where Nick could be, what he was doing, or who he was with. It made him angry.

                They finished dinner, chatting about anything that would keep her mind off the situation. She told him about the dog with a broken leg that she set earlier that day and the little boy who hugged her in thanks. She brought them dessert in between talking about cats and football. Juliette had grown up very close to her father, who taught her about the game, and still called him every Sunday night after a game.

                After dessert, Hank helped Juliette with the dishes – he washed, she dried them and put them away. They found their way to the sofa and tuned into a Redskins game. When halftime came around she was curled up next to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her phone buzzed on the coffee table – she had a text from Nick. _Caught a lead. Not sure when I’ll be home._

                “Nick?”

                “Yeah.” She tossed her phone back on the table and tried not to think about him.

                They stayed on the couch, snuggled together, for the remainder of the game. The 42-14 score in favor of the Redskins curled her lips into a hint of a smile. She turned off the tv and sat up. Their faces were close and getting closer until their lips met. The kiss was needy and desperate with the tiniest hint of desire. She leaned back, pulling him with her, until she lay on the sofa staring up at him. Hands tugged at clothes and soon it was skin-on-skin. Lips met, tongues danced, hands explored new territory. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. She needed to be touched, needed to be close to someone, needed to be loved. And right now, Hank was what she needed.

                “Hank…” She looked up at him in a heavy-lidded gaze. “I need you.”

                He gave her exactly what she needed; he’d been doing it longer than either of them realized – years. Their lips met again, hungry and desperate for intimacy. It wasn’t long before he was thrusting into her, moans and cries of passion filling the room. Her nails scraped down his back; she cried out his name. His thrusts sped up and they were both practically panting. He brushed a piece of hair from her face and kissed her. She cried out, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast. He wasn’t far behind, moaning her name as he came.

                They laid on the sofa together, wrapped in each other’s arms. He kissed her neck and she let out a soft coo. She should probably feel guilty, but she doesn’t. She should feel scared that Nick could walk in any minute and find his girlfriend and best friend, naked on the sofa, tangled together. She didn’t. She did feel bad, a little. It probably _was_ a mistake, but as Hank stroked her cheek, nothing else mattered. She felt whole, sated, loved.

                “This was probably a mistake,” she whispered, moving her body closer to his, curling to fit snuggly against him.

                “Yeah.” His voice was soft. He tangled his hand in her hair and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. “I should probably go.”

                She nodded, but neither of them moved. Eventually they shuffled around, pulling clothes back on. She walked him to the door and he stole one last kiss. She peered out the window, watching his taillights disappear down the road. She leaned back against the door as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

                She wouldn’t tell Nick and neither would Hank. She didn’t know why, but she would stay with Nick. She’d try to make it work. At least until he missed another dinner. Then she’d invite Hank to dinner again. She’d live this lie because it had become her life. But really, they were all living a lie – they just didn’t know it yet.


End file.
